Nomoto Yuuya
Nomoto Yuuya is one of the main protagonists of the Killing Bites series and is the deuteragonist. He later becomes a rival to Uzaki Hitomi. He was a second year economics university student at Jyousai University. Appearance Yuuya is a tall man with short eyebrows. The top part of his hair slick backed into a cowlick. He wears long sleeve shirt that is opened while wearing another T-shirt with jeans and sneakers. Two years later he is seen wearing a hoodie with long straight hair. He became muscular on every part of his body, including the abdominal area. He has a scar that runs through his right shoulder to the middle abdomen that was inflicted by Hitomi. Personality Yuuya was socially awkward and timid when he's around people before he met Uzaki Hitomi. He usually goes with the flow of things when someone ask him to do something. When he was forced to become a driver for several classmates for a gang rape assault on Hitomi he was terrified at the idea. When he was brought to the Killing Bites underworld entertainment by Hitomi, he surprisingly handled it well and gain a little confidence in himself by playing the game and by being with Hitomi. He had started to developed romantic feelings for Hitomi during the time with her, but when Hitomi betrayed him and left him to die, he became cold, calm, and calculating. Yuuya survived the ordeal and became angry at the people who tried to dispose of him after the Killing Bites match, so he plotted a vendetta against them. He was to forced to fake his own death and went into hiding, due to the Killing Bites organization influence and power. While in hiding, he began to learn and did extensive research about animals, the Killing Bites organization, and anyone and anything related to it so he can destroy them. After surviving the assassination, he puts a façade of a bystander in the audience while acting innocently no matter what the situation, in reality, he is actually observing and analyzing both Killing Bites fights and audience behavior to extract information to his advantage. The only time Yuuya drops his façade is when he is angry, the bloodlust and killing intent that he restrained becomes visible to any therienthrope and humans who have strong instincts. A couple of years later, Yuuya revealed himself as the trainer of Pure Inui to the audience during a public Killing Bites match, celebrating victory with his new partner, which caused shock and anger from his former partner, Hitomi, and the discomfort of the elite members of the Killing Bites along with anyone involved in his assassination attempt, thus becoming a major threat to the entire organization and Hitomi, knowing that he will not stop until he destroys them. When Hitomi met and confronted Yuuya two years after their fateful last encounter, their relationship between each other was already strained. Yuuya was unyielding to anyone especially Hitomi, so he warned her that he will have his vengeance on them and will stop at nothing until he makes them all pay for what they did to him. Hitomi makes it her mission to stop Yuuya from overthrowing the masterminds, the many zaibatsus who profit from the Killing Bites, and the members of Killing Bites including the organization that she's affiliated with. Synopsis When Yuuya was done with his classes for today, some of his classmates invited him to hang out with them to see some girls, which he agreed. Not knowing that a gang rape was planned, Yuuya's classmates abduct a girl into a vehicle while he was on the wheel, the girl they kidnap is an animal-human hybrid named Uzaki Hitomi, who slaughters all of them except Yuuya. After she forces him to drive to a junkyard, he witnesses her animal form fighting and defeating Leo, another human hybrid. Later, Shidou Reiichi assigns Hitomi to live with Yuuya as he is coerced to be her sponsor, beginning his involvement in the Killing Bites, much to his chagrin. A few weeks after winning the Destroyal, Yuuya was summoned by Hitomi to the junkyard where everything began. Hitomi thanked him for everything and before he could confess his feelings for her, she betrays Yuuya by slashing his chest open and leaving him to die on a pile of rubble. Two years later, Yuuya is shown to have survived the attack. During this interlude, Yuuya kept a low profile and spent his time training in martial arts and doing extensive research in animals, as well as plotting a vendetta againt the people who stabbed him the back. He was later seen among the Killing Bites audience. After watching them criticize and making fun of Pure for having a weak animal hybridization, Yuuya makes it clear that only the one with the sharpest fangs will win. Just as when Hitomi confronted him the second time to stop him from doing anything else, Yuuya decides to test his abilities on her while having some payback for what she did to him 2 years ago. Abilities and Skills Strategist: Even when he hasn't played the Killing Bites game before, he handled very well under pressure while implementing plans that doesn't break the rules of the game by using the terrain to his advantage. He can make a common household pet to a strong combatant when they're up against stronger animals. When Yuuya faked his death, he spent his time honing his brains and brawn while blending into his environment to remain inconspicuous. He was able to avoid detection from the Killing Bites staff and sponsored zaibatsus for 2 years undetected while planning his vendetta. Knowledge of Zoology: The most dangerous part of Yuuya is his knowledge of animals. For a few years in hiding, Yuuya studied and extensively researched many types of animals along with their characteristics, traits, and behaviors from the common household pet to predatory animals. He knows many types of animals, their roles in history, and their physiology. Expert Dog Trainer: He can train dogs with just a blow from a whistle as they obediently heed his orders. He can also improve their athletic ability from a blow of a whistle and some training methods. Fighting Skills: Yuuya honed his body to a high degree and practiced different forms of martial arts to combat against his enemies while applying his knowledge on animals at the same time. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Former Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Ishida Zaibatsu